Many current software applications provide database interconnectivity to populate an application framework with dynamic information to users that is retrieved upon command from a back-end database. Many of these applications work with data from multiple database tables simultaneously. Current standard database design may call for normalization—the process of organizing information into a plurality of database tables—in order to increase efficiency and performance. Normalization is often meant to eliminate redundant data and to ensure that data dependencies are logically created. Even where normalization is not present, related data is frequently located in multiple database tables of various structures. In many situations, in order for an application to retrieve desired information from one or more of the database tables, the coding used to access each database table is written or created for each database table's specific structure. Accordingly, each time a database table is added, modified, or deleted, the coding for accessing that specific database table would be adapted or rewritten.